Buscando Trabajo
by Gabi17
Summary: Tweek acaba de perder su trabajo por lo que Kenny le ofrece uno nuevo. Como sea, esta comprobado que esos dos no deberían estar solos ni un minuto. No romance.


**AN:** Fic dedicado a Zoren Zombrio por su cumpleaños. PERDONAME ANNY, sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace 28372mil días y esto es SUPER MEGA HIPER ATRASADISIMO, así que feliz cumpleaños atrasado y perdona la demora. Sé que has pasado un día increíble y me alegra mucho ;)

* * *

**Buscando Trabajo**

Tweek acababa de ser despedido de la cafetería de sus padres –una vez más. Y como todas las veces que esto ocurría, fue corriendo donde Kenny en medio de lagrimas. "E-es que no fue mi _ngh_ intención ¡lo juro! _Ack_ S-solo sucedió Y AHORA MIS PADRES ME ODIAN." El rubio tenía un vaso de plástico entre manos y se encontraba caminando junto a su amigo.

"Pfff Tweekers no la pienses tanto. Tus padres siempre te despiden y te vuelve a contratar y el ciclo se repite una y otra vez. ¡Míralo como… unas vacaciones!"

"_Ngh._"

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué te despidieron esta vez?" Al escuchar la pregunta Tweek se tensó y sin querer sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, apretó el vaso con más fuerza mientras sus temblores incrementaban.

"¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡Es la _gah_ presión! Y-yo solo derrame una taza de café…"

"Hey, eso no es ta-"

"Sobre el cliente."

Kenny estalló en un ataque de risa. "¡P-por favor dime que sobre su pantalón!"

"¡KENNY!"

"¡Aww vamos Tweekers no es como que hayas perdido tu trabajo para siempre! Lo volverás a tener." Respondió mientras hacia un gesto vago con la mano. "Además, no es que necesites el dinero." Observó de reojo como Tweek se sonrojaba suavemente. "¿Oh si?"

"P-pues quería comprar una nueva _eek_ cámara y y-"

"¿Una cámara? Pero si no te gusta la fotografía…" Al darse cuenta de la mortificación de su amigo sonrió con malicia. "Oh ho ho ho, esto no tendrá nada que ver con cierto pelinegro ¿Oh si?"

"N-no."

"Tweak y Tucker sentados en un árbol dándo-"

"¡GAH! ¡CÁLLATE!" Y sin pensarlo dos veces Tweek codeó a Kenny en el estómago.

"_Ouf_ ¡T-Tweek, de acuerdo lo siento lo siento!" Exclamó mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro. "Geez, si es tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo?"

"¿Ah?"

"Si, si, en la nueva bodega que han abierto en el centro. Escuché que necesitaban más personas, puedes trabajar conmigo hasta que tus padres se apiaden de ti."

"¿Estas _ngh_ seguro de eso Ken?"

"Relájate blondie, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡A demás será perfecto! Nos vamos a divertir mucho, oh por dios ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes? ¡SOY UN GENIO!"

Kenny no tenía idea de lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras.

* * *

"B-bueno esto no es tan malo como parecía. Solo debemos encargarnos de la _ngh _caja." Comentó Tweek mientras se ajustaba su camisa roja, la cual era obligatoria para todo el personal. "JESUS, ¿p-pero que si empieza a faltar dinero? CREERÁN QUE SOY UN LADRÓN. N-no quiero ir a la cárcel, terminare siendo violado múltiples veces por un gran hombre llamado John." Mientras la cabeza paranoica de Tweek se llenaba de teorías imposibles, Kenny apareció de la nada.

"Tranquilo Tweek, siempre falta dinero de vez en cuando pero es normal. Siempre sucede en este tipo de lugares."

"¿E-en serio?"

"Si, solo mira y aprende." Kenny le guiño un ojo mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, dirigiendo su atención a un par de chicas esperando para pagar. "¡Bienvenidas señoritas! Wow pero es un placer encontrarlas aquí. Díganme ¿Qué harán el viernes por la noche?" Ambas chicas rieron ante las palabras de Kenny, encantadas por la atención.

Tweek volteó los ojos mientras suspiraba resignado, después de todo conocía a Kenny a la perfección. "¿Aprender? _Ngh _¿Aprender _qué_ si solo esta coqueteando? A e-este paso me dejara todo el trabajo a mí." Tweek ahogó un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Este había sido el plan de Kenny desde el principio! Convencerlo de trabajar aquí solo para que él pudiera conseguir chicas, el muy pendejo. "¡KENNY!"

El rubio mayor volteó la cabeza en dirección de Tweek, una gran sonrisa en labios mientras sujetaba victorioso un papel con números en el. "¿Si?"

"¡ERES UN BASTARDO! _GAH_ Y-ya sé de tu plan ¡Como te atreves!" Kenny no entendí a que se refiera Tweek, pero tras tantos años de amistad intuía que el rubio se había inventando una nueva teoría. Una vez más.

Kenny apoyó una mano en el mostrador y se acercó lentamente a Tweek, quien retrocedió mientras fulminaba con la mirada al mayor. "Vamos Tweekers, sabes que jamás podría hacerte nada malo ¿Cierto?" Para este punto Kenny tenía a Tweek acorralado contra la pared, una mano en su mejilla mientras sonreía ampliamente. Tweek estaba por tirarle una patada cuando una voz los detuvo a ambos.

"_McCormick._"

"Ay mierda." Ken se volteó rápidamente solo para encontrar a la última persona que hubiera querido ver en _esa _situación.

"¡C-Craig!" Tweek salió corriendo hacia su supuesto mejor amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su cara contra el pecho del pelinegro. Craig devolvió el abrazo pero en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Kenny, inventando mil maneras de matarlo. Lenta. Y. Dolorosamente.

"¡Hey Craigers!" Al ver que Tucker no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada rió nerviosamente. "¡O-oh vamos! ¡Sabes que solo bromeo! Le hago cosas peores a Kyle… Mmm Kyle y su perfecto trasero…" Kenny empezó a fantasear y Craig decidió que era el momento perfecto para atacar.

Como sea, Tweek lo detuvo.

"¡N-no le hagas nada!" Ambos observaron sorprendidos al pequeño rubio. "¿P-por favor?" Mierda, todos sabían que Tucker no podía resistir la mirada de Estoy-Por-Llorar de Tweek. Con una mueca de disgusto Craig asintió lentamente.

"¡Ja!" Exclamó Kenny. "¿Qué se siente ser un perrito faldero Craigers?" Y para agregar leña al fuego, Kenny le sacó la lengua.

"¡Ahora si McCormick estás muerto!" Intentó acercarse al rubio pero Tweek lo detuvo una vez más.

"¿C-Craig?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sus labios tornados en un puchero. "¿P-puedo ir a tu casa luego?" Craig aguantó la respiración mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Una vez más. "¡Genial! _Ngh_ nos vemos Craig."

El pelinegro parpadeó confundido antes de maldecir entre dientes, acababa de ser engañado. Le sacó el dedo medio a ambos y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra más.

"Je, gracias Tweek."

"Te va a matar _ack _cuando te encuentre."

"¡Pfff, pero por ahora puedo vivir un día más!"

"Yeah, c-como sea te toca encargarte de la caja." Ordenó Tweek mientras se acercaba a la cafetera convenientemente localizada tras el mostrador.

"¿Qué?"

"Míralo como una forma de pago."

"Maldición."

* * *

"VAMOS TWEEK DEBES HACERLO."

"NO QUIERO."

"¡PERO YO NO SÉ QUE HACER, Y TÚ ERES UN EXPERTO EN CAFÉ!"

"¡_GAH_ DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

Ambos se encontraban arrodillados tras el mostrador, Tweek con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose sus orejas con las manos, mientras que Kenny trataba de levantarlo. Un nuevo cliente acababa de llegar y había pedido ayuda en elegir entre dos marcas de café. Naturalmente Kenny no tenía idea de qué hacer y aunque su primer instinto fue recomendarle cualquiera, Tweek había gritado que era demasiada presión y se había escondido tras la barra.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí.

"Eh pues no se preocupen, puedo elegir cualquier-" Empezó a decir el confundido hombre, pero fue detenido por la mirada de odio de Kenny.

"Le ruego que nos de unos minutos más _señor._" Y sin esperar una respuesta regresó con Tweek, tratando de despegarlo del suelo. "¿VAMOS TWEEK QUIERES EL MALDITO DINERO SI O NO?" Esto pareció ser suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Tweek, quien con un suave sollozó abrió los ojos. Ambos se levantaron, listos para atender al señor, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"…"

"…"

"Espero que estés al tanto de que esto es tu culpa, Tweek." El mencionado ahogó un gritó de indignación.

"¿Q-qué? ¡PERO SI PUDISTE DECIRLE CUALQUIER MARCA!"

"Hey, el café es lo tuyo no lo mío. No podía mentirle al cliente."

"¡Dices eso solo porque sabes que Craig te matara!" Y sin pensar en lo que hacia Tweek levantó una de las bolsas de harina que se encontraban en oferta, lanzándosela a Kenny. La bolsa explotó en la cara del rubio, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. "JESUS, LO SIENTO KENNY."

"…"

"PFF." El pequeño rubio no pudo aguantar la risa, teniendo que sujetarse del mostrador para mantener el equilibrio. Kenny se limpió la cara como pudo y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los cabellos desordenados del otro.

"Esto es guerra Tweek Tweak."

"¿Q-qué? _GAAHHH._" Gritó Tweek mientras un líquido tibio bajaba por su cabello, el fuerte olor a café llegó a su nariz y exclamó sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que Kenny acababa de hacer. Le acababa de lanzar su taza de café olvidada.

Con el café no se juega.

Tweek apretó los dientes con fuerza y cogió el objeto más cercano, un brillo de locura en su mirada. Una caja de cereal. Kenny trató de correr pero ya era muy tarde, Tweek le había lanzado la caja y la punta se clavó dolorosamente en su mejilla.

"¡OUCH TWEEK!"

"NO VUELVAS A TOCAR MI CAFÉ."

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta habían empezado una guerra en pleno almacén. Pronto Tweek se refugió contra una esquina del mostrador mientras que Kenny improvisó un fuerte con las cajas de cerveza, objetos volaban de un lado a otro, ensuciando el piso y ahuyentando a cualquier posible comprador.

"PERO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ."

Ambos rubios se quedaron inmóviles ante el grito de ira proveniente de nada menos que su jefe.

"MCCORMICK, TWEAK, DESPEDIDOS."

Oh bueno, era obvio que algo así terminaría pasando.

* * *

_**Escena Extra**_

A la mañana siguiente Tweek había recuperado su trabajo en la cafetería de sus padres, y se encontraba preparando una bebida cuando entró Kenny.

Con un gran ojo morado.

"¡K-KENNY! ¿QUÉ PASÓ?"

"Hey Tweekers, te dije que tus papás te volverían a contratar."

"T-t-tu OJO."

"Oh, no es nada."

"…"

"…"

"¿F-fue Craig no es _ngh_ así?"

"Yup."

"¡Oh Ken! Lo siento t-tanto."

"Nah Tweekers no te preocupes, de hecho le agradezco que lo haya hecho."

"¿Qué?" Pero Kenny se limitó a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que una chica gritaba sorprendida.

"Cielos santo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?" Le preguntó a Kenny mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. McCormick suprimió una sonrisa mientras fingía un mueca de dolor.

"Esto, cariño, son las cosas que un hombre valiente debe soportar todos los días."

"¡Oh por dios!"

"Fui vilmente asaltado por tres- ¡Qué digo! Cinco hombres armados con navajas, querían que le entregue el bolso de la abuelita que gentilmente ayudaba a cruzar la calle. Pero yo, Kenny McCormick no podía permitir tal cosa."

"¡Cielos, que valiente eres!" La chica observaba al rubio con adoración en los ojos, una mano posicionada sobre su corazón.

"Oh y eso no es lo peor…" Continuó Kenny mientras contaba la historia que acababa de inventar.

Tweek se llevó una mano a la cara, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

**AN:** Zoren Zombrio y yo decidimos que Kenny y Tweek no deberían estar solos ni un segundo o destruyen medio South Park xD VAYAN A LEER SU FIC KENNY/IKE ES SUPER DUPER HERMOSO ;w; Kenny/Ike es como mi tercera pareja crack favorita (yaoi) Y SU FIC ES PRECIOSO. "Te amo en código binario."

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Anny! :)


End file.
